Love In The Future
by writerandhismuse
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is a diva, specially to his love Sonny Munroe but he actually love. Next day, he found himself in a bed with Allison Munroe. It's The Future. Channy. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry all people who like my story 'Nightmare' but I don't have any fantasy for that story right now. Sorry again. This is my new story and I hope you like it. Please review if you like it because sometimes I don't know if I should writing more on my stories. Review! ;)

**

* * *

****CPOP**

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm the greatest actor of our generation. I'm rich and all people loves me. I don't care about anyone exept myself of course! I always get what I want exept my love, Allison Munroe. She make wanna die. I can't stop smiling when I see her face. Sonny's so beautiful. All people does not love me, like the So Random Cast. But I don't care.I logged in to Flitter to see some news.

**allisonmunroe **Can't believe it! Zac Efron called me cute! Ahh! :D

Zac Efron is number one of my hate list and now he flirting on Sonny, my love. Grr.

**chadisthebest **Hahahahahahahahahaha -host-

**allisonmunroe **What's your problem Cooper?

**chadisthebest **My problem? My problem is Efron!

**allisonmunroe **Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous! Ha-ha!

**chadisthebest **Pff. Haha! I'm not jealous!

**allisonmunroe **You love me. ;)

**chadisthebest **No!

**allisonmunroe **Yes!

**chadisthebest **No!

**allisonmunroe **Yes!

**chadisthebest **No!

**allisonmunroe **Fine!

**chadisthebest **Fine!

**allisonmunroe **Good!

**chadisthebest **Good!

**allisonmunroe **So we're good?

**chadisthebest **Oh we're so good!

That moment is the best. When Sonny and me speaking that we don't like each other wait that's not true. We don't like each other... Anyway, I never gonna say that I _love _her. Because that's maybe sounds weird. Sometimes I wish could see what happens in the future. I wanna see the So Random and if they're still stupid randoms or not. But that I wanna see, it's if we ever gonna be a couple.

* * *

Like it? Idea? Review!

Peace, Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

Bored so I decided to make another chapter. Actually I know no one has read it and I don't know if someone ever gonna read this story. But here is another chapter. It's short, but it's better than nothing ;) Pleas Read and Review what you guys think about this story. It should mean alot for me.

* * *

**CPOV**

**chadisthebest **Goin' to bed. And Sonny, I hate you.

Actually in my head it means 'I love you', but that's just in my head.

**allisonmunroe** I hate you too. Goodnight.

I almost going to say three words but I stopped when I write 'love'. I took of my clothes and said goodnight to my little sister Elli. I couldn't sleep so I just dreaming about me and Sonny. On a beach. I sighed when I saw her beautiful face. I hope Allison Munroe is mine.

**SPOV**

"Mom! I going to bed!" I screamed. "Sweet dreams!" Connie screamed back. I smiled and put on my PJs. After I get to bed. Then I take my laptop and wrote to my fans 'Goodnight and Sweet Dreams'. But I don't log out. Instead clicked on Chad's profile and looked at his beautiful eyes. So blue.. One hour and I dreamed about me and him. he'll be mine.

**CPOV**

Finally I woke up from my nightmare. I almost couldn't sleep becasue Elli was scared about the ghosts, when she can't sleep Elli always wake me up and want me to scared them. Since Mom and Dad died in a car accident she can't sleep. I kind of miss them. I open the door from my bedroom and get my way to Elli's room. When I knocked on her door she don't answer. Weird. Finally a girl, maybe in my age open the door. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, like Elli but this girl couldn't be her since this girl is maybe... seventeen?

"Hey Chaddy!" She said and smiled. That's the nickname Elli always called me. "Where's Sonny?" Elli asked me and looked at the clock on her mobile. "Sonny..?"

* * *

Short Chapter, sorry!

Review! Read! Ideas?

Peace, Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is so short :/ but I promise I will post more often than before.

but School has started and homeworks too but I promise I post often!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I own this idea, or maybe not because many people doing this right now. But I own just this story. And I don't own SWAC or the characters. Just the characters I make. ;)_

**CPOV**

All in these years I never knew this day will come. And now, she standing there still beautiful as always. Can't believe this. "Can I talk with you?" I said when we get to the bathroom. "I Don't wanna be rude, but why are you here?" I asked her. I could be sure that she thinking about what she going to say. "I-I don't know." Sonny sighs. "When I opened my eyes, I was in bedroom and you sleeped next to me." Oh god. This can't be true! "Maybe we had.. you know what I mean." Sonny nodded while she puts her hair in a haircut. Sweet. "I guess this is the future because we was seventeen yesterday and now we seems to be... I don't know! Maybe 27?"

When we had talked our 'future' conversation I get me to the computer to see if something has changed. I clicked on the clock to see which year this was. 2020. Whic means that me and Sonny have been a couple (guess we have because of that sleeping thing) ... Well, many years. I logged in to Flitter to check something new.

**ItsSoTawni Nico** and I have been dating over two years ;D

**TheHottieNico **That's true, babe!

**RandomZora** My birthday tomorrow. Yay! Not.

**zoraiscool98** Zora, it's your birthday be happy!

After have read every new things about the cast I almost get to bed when I saw something on Flitter who makes me ... chocked?

* * *

Well that was a short chapter, but promise it will be longer later. I have no ideas on what I should write or not hope you understand.

Like or not? Ideas? Review

Peace, Amanda


	4. Chapter 4

Well another short chapter. Sorry guys, lost of ideas. But when I get many ideas in my head I do longer chapters. But enjoy ;)

* * *

**CPOV**

Zora and... Mike? Who's Mike? Well it's just a stupid little boy. He almost killed me when I was six years old. I hate him and can't believe Zora likes him! Well, it's Zora and Mike's life. Not mine. "Can I take your hairspray, Chad?" Elli said from the bathroom. Sometimes I miss the old Elli, and I still wanna know what happens to us. I mean, Sonny and me live together with Elli, and Tawni and Nico are dating. Zora and Mike are in love. It's something wrong but I don't know what. I logged of Flitter and started to thinking about the 'what' means. After five minutes I fell in sleep.

**SPOV**

"Chad?" I asked. When I get closer to him I could see that he's sleeping. I smiled and took him to bedroom. Then I get to my Flitter account.

**RandomZora **Chaddy Little Cooper, Awww!

**- TheHottieNico **Haha! But I feel a little bit sorry for Sonny. She must be with a dork. Haha!

- **ItsSoTawni **Well hope Chad don't do something stupid. Like you know what..

OK, I don't how long I have been stuck in this year but why must all people yelling and saying stupid things about Chad. He's might be a diva, but he has a good heart and all people should know that. But I hope he don't doing something crazy. Because I don't wanna have some dramas right now.

**AllisonMunroe **Stop saying stupid things about him. If you don't like him, whatever I don't care!

"Sonny?" Elli asked when I passed her room. "What's up, Sweetie?"."Why can't you marry him?"

* * *

Just a question. Should I have Chapters with Zora, Tawni, Nico and the other cast or just Sonny and Chad? Just review because I don't know yet what I should do.

Like or not? Ideas? Review.

Peace, Amanda


	5. I'll Find You

Sorry but this is short, again. But I gonna post another chapter if it helps. I know it's a confused story but I hope you can read it. And I going to change the chapters name so it will not be "Chapter 2".

This is the plot;

Chad and Sonny fighted on Flitter (much like Twitter). After they get to bed an miracle happen. When Sonny and Chad wakes up from their dreams about each other they finds out this is not year 2011. And they finds out they must be girlfriend/boyfriends since they sleept together. No one knows what happens with Sonny's Mother Connie. Chad going to watch his eight years old little sister when he suddenly see a teenager in her room (Elli and Chad has no parents since they died in a car accident). He also finds out Nico and Tawni dating since two years ago and Mike (a character I made up, not a real one) and Zora are in love. Mike was Chad's enimy when he was six years old (Mike is not so much younger than Chad).

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused. "For some months ago when Chad asked you, you said no. And you're still here. Not to be rude I just asking since ... you're like a mother to me and It should mean alot if, you know ... marry him?" Elli said and took her things to her room. "He asked me? Oh...". I must find out many things and I know where I gonna start.

_**17th July 2020**_

_Hello Diary!_

_Chad asked me to marry him. But I've to said no since I can't take our realitonship to the next level. It's a big step and I need time to figure out something before I starting. I still feeling bad when I said no, and Elli was upset when she find out. Elli is like a daughter to me. I love her alot. It's just that... I don't wanna take her mom's place since she's gone. I don't know if she likes me back or it's just me. Well, it's midnight. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_- Sonny_

This is my diary since 2011. It has many things that I wanna know. I found the diary when I packed up things. It has a black cover with a glitter text "Sonny's Diary", and it has many memories like our first date. But not only Chad, it's about all things in my life. But it's something I wanna know and it's about my Mom. She has not called or anything... I hope nothing has happened. And I think I might found the truth now.

_**31 December 2015**_

_Hello Diary!_

_Well it has been a sad/drama/romance year. Mom moved to Spain because we had our first big fight. We fighted about Chad, like Romeo and Julia. But no one is dead. That's good. But I can't believe she just moved away and never called. I have not see her since Mars. Chad asked if I can move in with him (it's not, you know) and I said yes. His sister Elli get happy when I said yes. That's good.._

_- Sonny_

So my mom just walked away from my life? Can't believe it. First, the marry thing and now this. Wow! My life is a nightmare. I gonna take her again in my life. And I'm ready.

* * *

This is Chapter 5, like you know xD And this is one of the long chapters of this story, right now :)

Peace, Amanda

Please Read and Review! :)


	6. Elli's Date and A Drunk Chad

New chapter! Sorry for not posting early. But here it is, and promise it will be longer. I just wanna stop just there ;)

Disclaimer; Disney, If I own SWAC I will do a loooonger kiss. But that's just only in my dreams...

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

_Oh, life is mystery since you just left me_

_Feelin' alone, but I can't help it baby_

_Everyday I looking back in the past and wondering; "What happened?"_

_I don't know how we get in this future, but I pretty sure I don't wanna stuck in this moment like this_

_But something hold me back_

_If we get back, what happen with me and Chad?_

_It's not "Channy" just the girl and boy who dislike each other_

_Don't wanna let that happen again._

_I don't wanna stuck in this moment_

_Just wanna learn the truth_

_About how my mom left me_

_Since she's only one I can talk to when I have boy problems, right now_

_Cause' I don't wanna feeling weird and stupid_

_If I get back, does the future change?_

_Stuck in This Moment_

Written by Sonny Munroe, Stuck In This Moment

I always wanted to be a singer, but that was only a dream for me.

"The world, Sonny!" Elli said. I smiles when I saw Elli in her beautiful dress. It was her first date and Elli was explode excited about that date. She might be around sixteen, but she's not that typical teeneger who get drunk. About that, I'm not sure if I can be alone with Chad. Because it feels awkward when I see him. I could kissing him all the night.

"So you have all things ready?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'm not sure about this dress...".

"You're beautiful!" I could see her sweet smile. "Thank you!"

After leaving Elli to Jason, her crush I drive to the apartment and could see how Chad laying down on the couch.

"Wake up!" I screamed. I didn't get an answer. "Chad?" I'm about to cry when he pulled my waist against the couch.

"What the..." I get stopped by Chad's soft, beautiful lips.

* * *

Well, do you like it or not? Review and come with ideas please! :) Oh, and read!

Peace, Amanda


	7. I'm Not a Kid Anymore

Sorry for not posting earlier, I should have posted this chapter on Saturday or Sunday but I totally forget because Demi smiled for the first time since she got in to Rehab. Finally she's out! I'm so happy that I jumped from my computer when I found it. Anyway here's a short chapter to you guys. Please R&R.

Sonny's POV

I don't remember anything from yesterday. That I just remember is when I leave Elli for her first date, then all things is not clearly. Like the first day when I woke up and figure out this is the future. But now I can't remember nothing! Just realese that Chad was drunk and this was not a good idea to be alone with him, since... you know. Anyway I still want to know the truth about Mom. Why she leave and never come back. I heard a noise from the kitchen. It's Chad or Elli, I think.

"Chad?" I asked him quiet. "Hmm... what happened?" Well, I wanna know that too.

"I think we was drunk, Chad." I said after a while of silence. He sighed and put his clothes on.

"I feeling terrible." He said. I nodded and kissed him on his cheek. "Many things to do. Goodbye!" I said and smiled, about to close the door when Chad stopped me.

"Since when have you a job?" He smirked. I laughed. "I'm not a kid anymore, Cooper."

"Fine!" And here we go.

"Fine!" I said, waiting for my favorite moment.

"Good!" He smirked. "Good!". "Are we good?".

"Oh, we're so good!" I couldn't stop smiling when I closed the door. In the corridor I stepped by Tawni.

"Hi, Tawni.. and Nico." Tawni has; can't-believe-you-is-chad's-girlfriend - look. I could see her fake smile. Actually she's my bestfriend but since she hate Chad, she can't believe I'm ... Well, his girlfriend? Actually, whole cast acting weird and sometimes I wanna know what they hiding.

"What's up?" Tawni said. "Oh, nothing new. Elli has her first date, nothing more." I smiled. "Good for her" Nico, who has been quiet said.

"Yeah. She was super excited and got her first kiss.". "Where's Connie? I thought she was moving to Spain to marry that stupid football player."

* * *

What do you think? I think I will posting tomorrow or today, because I got some ideas in my head and I wanna write something right now.

Peace, Amanda

_Oh and something that's a little bit funny if you don't have notice this but Demi's moms have same names, Connie Munroe and Connie Torres ;)_


	8. Grandma

_I wanna say that I'm so sorry for not posting over ... I actually don't know! But I didn't have any ideas and this story gets so confused that I wanna end this story now. But here's another chapter and you finally going to get why Sonny's mom left and something about that football player. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!_

**Sonny's POV**

"What did you just say?" I asked Tawni, and Nico who just standing next to his girl.

"We didn't wanna hurt you, S-sonny" Tawni sighed and looked at me.

So, now I know why I'm not with my mom, actually Chad who was nice to invite me to his house. Wow. People can really change. I looked at my phone and figure out that I'm late to my new job. I said goodbye to Nico and Tawni and ran to my car. Why did _she_ just leave me alone? And for a stupid football player?

**Connie's POV (Connie and Fergon.)**

**

* * *

**

"Connie, what's wrong?" Fergon said and looked at his wife.

"I-It's nothing, Fergon. I just can't believe I leaved my daughter an-"

"That was the right point. She has grown up. You don't need here, Connie" Fergon smirked.

"She's an actress, like I said. You don't_ need _her. Understand?"

"I undertand" I sighed and looked at Fergon. She was about to say like _Go away! _When he kissed her lips softly.

"Don't forget, don't talk with your daughter." He smirked again and open the door their bedroom. Poor Sonny, she will _never_ get her mother back, he said to himself and smiled like an evil man.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Instead of going to my new job at a cafeteria, I went on my grandma's house. I want to know more things about my mom and that football player. When I knocked on the door an old women open the door.

"You're Grandma Munroe, right?" I asked the older women.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Sonny. Sonny Munroe" She looked at me confused. After I while she invited me. Both of us sat dawn at the sofa in the kitchen.

"So you are here to wanna know why you Mom left?" Grandma asked me. I nodded and looked at the clock.

"Yeah.. do you know why she left?"

"I think she left because she married a football player." I wanna say to her that I already know that, but I don't wanna sound mean.

"Already know that but, what's the name of the football player?"

"I'm sorry! but I can't tell you. If I do it, this is my last time of earth. I'm so sorry!" She almost screamed.

* * *

I'm good at making short chapter. But I wanna end this chapter like this.

Please R&R!

_Peace, Amanda_


End file.
